Selected
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Jack Kelly gets the opportunity of a lifetime when he gets selected to compete for princess Katherine Pulitzer's heart in the Selection, even though he believes she's just a spoiled princess. But when he travels to the castle will he discover there's more to this princess than jewels and fashion? I do not own Newsies or the Selection trilogy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I love all the response I'm getting for "Ripped Apart" so I decided to post this story that I've had in my mind since I read these books. This story is based on **_**The Selection **_**trilogy. Of course I'm changing a few things so it's my own. But I absolutely LOVE these books and I wanted to mash-up my favorite musical and my favorite books. The thing is, in this story I'm making New York its own country and making all the "turfs" providences. You just need to know that for this story.**

**So, here it is! The first chapter Selected!**

* * *

><p>Jack Kelly forced his eyes open at the crack of dawn to see the sunlight filtering in through the dirty window of the newsboy lodging house. Realizing he had a few moments to spare, his eyes drifted over the sleeping newsboy forms. These were the kind of moments he cherished. Those peaceful moments before the bell rings, signaling the beginning of another work day. These are the moments he wouldn't have traded for the world. But those moments quickly shattered when that fateful bell rang. He heard the familiar chorus of groans fill the room and Jack smiled to himself. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and yelled, "Up and at 'em boys! Those papes don't sell themselves! Henry, Romeo, Racer! Let's get a move on!"<p>

Jack Kelly lived in the Manhattan providence of New York country. Of course, he was still one of the lower classes. He made his living selling newspapers with his family of newsies. He'd never had much, but he was perfectly happy living with his newsboy brothers. Jack quickly slipped on his work boots, a button-up shirt and a vest as the rest of the newsies went about a similar routine. Tugging on his signature gray cap, he led the boys to the commission to get their papers for the day. There they met up with his good friend Davey and his little brother Les.

They all headed to the front of the line to pay and Wiesel stopped them. "I was told to deliver this to you." He said bluntly, holding out an envelope.

Cautiously Jack took it and his papers over to the stacks of papers. He sat down and curiously looked at the envelope. The boys soon surrounded him, all wondering what was in the envelope.

"Holy Christ." Romeo breathed suddenly. All the boys looked at him. "Jack, look at the back. The royal seal."

Jack turned it over and plain as day, the royal seal of the Pulitzer family was stamped on the back. "What would the royal family want with me?" Jack questioned.

"Well open it an' find out, genius." Racer snapped, anxious to know the answer too. All the boys chimed in agreement.

Shrugging, Jack tore open the envelope and slid out the paper from inside. As he read the letter, his eyes grew wider and so did the boys'.

_Jack Michael Kelly,_

_Upon research, it is found you are the eldest in your household. Princess Katherine Pulitzer has come of age and is searching for her future husband through the process of the Selection. Twenty-five eligible males, one from each providence ranging from age 16-20, will be chosen. The males will be chosen at random from the applications sent in from each providence. All eligible males in your providence are being asked to enter and the chosen male will get a weekly compensation sent back to their households. If you would like to apply for a chance to travel to the castle, send money to your family and compete for the princess' heart, fill out the provided application and mail it in by November first._

"Your middle name's Michael?" Les piped up.

Davey gently slapped Les on the arm. "Not the point, Les." He turned to Jack, "Jack this is the opportunity of a lifetime! You could earn money!"

"An' go to the castle to live like a prince!" Racer continued.

"An' sweet talk the princess." Romeo added suggestively.

All the boys started talking over each other, telling Jack how this would be an amazing opportunity. "Guys!" Jack shouted, effectively quieting them, "Have you noticed the age range? Sixteen to twenty? That's a huge gap. There's probably hundreds of guys in this city in that range. If it's chosen randomly, there's one in a million chance I'll make it!"

"Jack, if you don't fill out that application, you'll always wonder what if." Davey reasoned.

Jack sighed and ran a hand over his face, "You gotta stop makin' so much sense, Dave." He grumbled.

"Does that mean you'll do it?" Les asked excitedly. All the boys looked at him anxiously.

Jack thought for a moment, turning the letter over in his hands. Davey was right. This was the opportunity of a life-time. He could earn money for the newsies. They could finally have food in their stomachs every day and a warm bed every night. That's all Jack ever wanted. For the newsies to be taken care of. He had never been able to provide that himself. So maybe, just maybe, if he got into the Selection, he'd finally be able to provide it. This princess Katherine and the royal family could help him give the newsies what they work their asses off every day for.

"I got a deal for all yous." Jack said after some more thought. "If you sell all these papes today," He motioned to their bags filled with today's headline, "Then I'll fill out the application tonight."

The newsies cheered then dashed off with their papers in hand. Jack smiled and shook his head before picking up his own bag. Davey came up to him as they walked to their corners. "You seriously gonna do it?" Davey asked him.

"Course I am." Jack snorted. Davey smiled at him. Jack turned serious for a moment, "Them boys deserve the money this contest might bring them. You know as well as I do, that I would do anything for them."

"I know." Davey said quietly, "That's why they trust ya. They'd be nowhere without you. I wouldn't either."

"Aw thanks, Dave." Jack said jokingly, "I'm really touched." Jack placed a hand over his heart. Davey rolled his eyes and shoved him a little, "Now come on. If you want me to fill out that application, you'd best be gettin' to sellin' those papes." Davey smiled and tipped his hat to Jack.

Jack waved after him and jogged the rest of the way to his corner. As he yelled the day's headline, he thought about what he could do if he did get selected. He would never have to wake up at the crack of dawn, hoping the headline was good enough to sell. He and the newsies would never go hungry again. Maybe this selection thing wasn't so stupid after all.

That night the newsboys returned to the lodging house with their sacks completely empty. As promised, Jack filled out the application and sent it in. His hopes didn't rise though. There was still one in a million chance of him getting in. He didn't want to hope for something and then have it crash down on top of him, leaving him in a crumpled heap. That's not something he wanted to go through. It was his dad's downfall after his mother and sister's deaths. He had high hopes that they would get better in their sicknesses, but they didn't. After they had died, his dad went through a huge depression that depleted him like a man in his 90's when he was only in his late 30's.

Jack never wanted to be like his father. So, he was determined to believe that he would never make it. But there was still that glimmer of hope that could help the newsies.

* * *

><p>It was two weeks later when the Selection contestants were to be revealed. The newsies would get the first look at the selected because they would be revealed in the papers. And apparently, Jack chose this morning to sleep late. Romeo practically shook him off the bed that morning. "What the hell, Romeo?" Jack mumbled, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.<p>

"Jack, do you remember what day it is?" Specs asked him. Jack merely shrugged in response. "It's the day the selected will be showed!"

"So that gives you the right to shake me 'til my brain turns to mush?" Jack asked sarcastically. The boys all gave him looks and he gave in, "Alright, alright. I'm goin'."

He quickly got ready for another day of work. They all rushed him down to the commission and Davey and Les quickly joined the pack. Jack simply rolled his eyes at his friends' behaviors. He loved them to death, but they seriously got on his nerves sometimes. Truth be told, he actually didn't want to see the results. He didn't want that huge hope of the newsies to be crushed when they saw he didn't get chosen. It would kill him inside to have that happen.

After what felt like hours, they got to the commission. The headline on the paper was exactly what they had expected, _Selected Revealed! _Jack was the first to step up to Wiesel. Placing his fifty cents at the stand, he picked up his hundred papers. Taking a seat on the papers like he did two weeks ago, the boys soon surrounded him to see who made the Selection.

Jack pulled a paper out of his sack and stared at the headline for a minute. "Well, what are you waitin' for?" Les exclaimed, "Check the results!"

Davey lightly slapped his brother for that, but Jack let out a small laugh. Taking a deep breath, Jack unfolded the paper and caught sight of the list. Manhattan providence would be at the very bottom but at the very top read, _Brooklyn – Spot Conlon. _Jack nodded. Spot Colons was leader of the Brooklyn newsies. They had met once or twice and Jack thought it was good that he had gotten selected. "Looks like Spot Conlon is in the runnin'" Jack commented.

"Spot Conlon?" Racer repeated, "You serious?"

"Swears it." Jack smiled. Then went back to the paper. His eyes barely skimmed the rest of the list. At the very bottom, Jack's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "You've got to be kiddin' me."

"What?" Davey asked, taking in Jack's expression.

"Don't tell me," Romeo moaned, "One of the Delancies got it, didn't they?"

"Nope." Jack breathed, "I don't think you'd believe me if I told ya."

"Just tell us!" Les insisted.

Instead of responding, Jack just shoved the newspaper into Davey's hands and ran a hand through his hair in disbelief. The newsies crowded around Davey, trying to get a glimpse of the paper. "My God." They all exclaimed together. At the very bottom of the paper, it read,

_Manhattan – Jack Kelly_

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? I mean, I seriously love these books and if you haven't read them, you need to go check them out! They are amazing! And I'm not one to like books like this. But, I went to a book store in Michigan and my mom said I could pick out three new books. (Which is always one of the most difficult decisions of my life) So, I picked out a copy of <strong>_**The Fault In Our Stars, **_**the first book in the **_**Unravel Me **_**trilogy (I didn't really like those ones) and the first book in this trilogy. I instantly fell in love with it so you gotta go check them out!**

**So, opinion time. Should I continue this? Give me your thoughts on it. R&R please! Reviews are serious confidence boosters!**

**Quote of the Day: It always seems impossible until it's done –Nelson Mandela**

**Song Suggestion: Royals –Lorde**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm extremely happy you guys liked the last chapter! Truth be told, I was seriously nervous posting it. I didn't think that many people knew the books, and I know a lot of people don't like AU's (including me) and I didn't really think I developed it that well… so I was nervous. But I absolutely love all the love I'm getting for it, so I'm continuing! And I know this should've been up over the weekend but I had my dance competition (got first place!) and… I am just really lazy! But I'm continuing it!**

**Also, to **_**ValandMarcelle, **_**unfortunately, despite his "tough as nails" demeanor, I'm actually making Spot Conlon Marlee's counterpart. Another selected is going to be Celeste's counterpart. You'll meet him later. Sorry but that's just the way I picture this story going.**

**Anyways, enjoy the second chapter of Selected!**

* * *

><p>Jack couldn't believe what he had just read. Him, selected to compete for princess Katherine's heart. How the hell did that even happen? There have to be a hundred guys who applied and he, a poor newsboy Six, got the chance. The newsies were celebrating around him, but he was sitting in shock. There was one in a million chance he would be the one chosen and he was? Wasn't that some major impossibility? Stuff like this only happened in storybooks and he definitely wasn't in a storybook. Jack was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Crutchie limping up to him until he spoke, "Come on, Jackie. Celebrate! You're gettin' the chance to become a prince!"<p>

Jack's eyes shot up to his closest friend. "I don't know, Crutchie." He spoke quietly as he ran a hand over his face, "I guess I'm just in shock here."

Romeo ran up to the two of them. "Well get out of it!" He practically shouted, "This is real life! This is really happenin'!" The newsies let out another cheer and Jack let out a laugh with a smile on his face. He couldn't help it. He was finally gonna be able to provide these boys with what they always deserved.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Wiesel's voice pierced through their cheers. The boys silenced to turn to him. "Those papers ain't gonna sell themselves, Kelly! Get out there and do your jobs!"

Racer came over and draped an arm over Jack's shoulders. "You might wanna watch your tone, Weasel." He said smugly, "Yous talkin' to the future king of New York!" **(A/N See what I did there? *sigh* I've got serious problems) **

Wiesel huffed but didn't say anything. The boys laughed at his reaction. Jack smiled and laughed along with them until he shouted, "Hey boys. Wiesel's right. I ain't king yet. Or even prince. An' I ain't leavin' anytime soon, so you better get to sellin' those papes!"

The newsies nodded in response. They all grabbed their papers and dispersed into the city. Jack slung his sack over his shoulder when he felt Crutchie's hand on his shoulder. He grasped the younger boy's hand before they separated to start yelling the day's headline. Jack still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he had actually made it this far. He had gotten selected. According to what he had read in the papers the past two weeks, (just because he's a newsie doesn't mean he doesn't read what he's selling) the contest started with the 25 selected boys, Jack being one of them shockingly. Then as the contest progresses, princess Katherine has the right to eliminate anyone she wants at any time. Once it comes down to the top 6, they are called the Elite. After the Elite, she picks her prince. Jack's head spun as he shouted the headline.

There was one thing he was completely, one hundred percent sure of… from this day forward, nothing in his life was going to be the same, ever again.

* * *

><p>The next week was a whirlwind for Jack and the newsies, full of interviews with his "family", suit measurements, and about anything else you can think of. Journalists from all the biggest papers swarmed his door wanting to hear the story behind the newsboy Six who got selected. The other competitors all came from upper castes. Mostly Two through Threes but one or two Ones and Fives thrown in there. Jack was the only one in Six to be selected. That also meant he was coming from the lowest caste of anyone in the contest. Even Spot Conlon was a freaking Five! He was getting headaches from all the interviews he had to do. Meanwhile, the newsies were lapping up all the attention. Jack was happy for them. For once in their lives, they were finally getting a little taste of the limelight that some of them (yes. We're talking about you, Racer) so desperately craved.<p>

Then it came. A week after the results, Jack was being shoved off to the castle. The goodbye ceremony was going to be a grand affair, which was rare in a providence like Manhattan. Usually they were the ones hawking the headlines, now they were making them. **(A/N As said above… serious problems) **To say Jack was nervous would be the understatement of the new century. He was being thrown onto a train to travel to who knows where to compete for the crown and the heart of a princess he had only seen on the front page of the papers he sold. Oh yeah. He was nervous.

It was here. The day of the goodbye ceremony. A stage was set up right in Newsies Square to hold true to Jack's home life. Press from all over New York flooded in and mixed with the people who actually lived here. Cameras were set up so there wouldn't be one goodbye that wasn't documented. The ceremony was set to take place at one o'clock so he could have time to say his goodbyes to a few select newsies and others, make his train to the castle with one or two other selected and get to the castle on time.

At five minutes till one, Jack stood next to the stage, in his Sunday best, waiting for his cue to be on stage. The mayor would present him and his few select people then it would be up to Jack whether he made these goodbyes work… or he completely screws up and makes a fool of himself on the front page of every paper in New York. Finally, his name was called. Jack couldn't say goodbye to all the newsies (there were too many of them for that) so he had to choose a select few to say goodbye to until who knows when. Those select people followed him onto the stage. Medda, Romeo, Racer, Les, Davey and Crutchie. After waving to the crowd and giving a small speech on how honored he was, he went up to Medda.

"Oh." Medda cooed, "My baby's gonna be a prince!" She immediately pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, which he gladly returned with a smile.

When she pulled away, Jack said, "Make sure my boys eat Ms. Medda." She nodded, "I'm gonna miss you." With another slightly less rough hug, Jack said, "I'll write." Medda gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked offstage. Jack stepped up to Romeo and Racer. "Now you boys behave yourselves, got it? I don't want you goin' around, preachin' that I'm the next king of New York when I don't know when I'll be back."

Both boys nodded and pulled Jack into a double hug. When they pulled away, Romeo added, "If the princess has any single friends, I'm the first to know."

Jack smiled and laughed a little before moving on to Les and Davey as Romeo and Racer walked offstage. Jack stooped down to Les' level, "You be good now, ya hear? I don't want to hear about you gettin' into any trouble while I'm gone okay?"

"Okay, Jack." Les nodded.

Jack pulled him into a tight hug before standing up to face Davey. "Take care of him, Dave." He said sternly, but with a hint of amusement in his eyes, "Take care of all of them. I don't care if they are gettin' money sent to them. I want them out there, every mornin', carrying the banner."

Davey nodded with understanding, "Don't worry Jack." He said softly, "I'll make sure of it. Besides, this city would shut down without us." Jack smiled and pulled Davey into a hug.

Jack watched Davey and Les walk offstage before finally turning to face Crutchie. Crutchie limped a couple steps to stand closer to Jack. After a few moments of silence, Crutchie spoke, "It's gonna be different without you around."

"I know." Jack sighed. He stepped forward to place his hands on both Crutchie's shoulders. "Now, I don't know how long I'm gonna be gone, but I know you can survive without me. Davey'll help you and so will the rest of the boys. Don't forget that even when one of us is gone, there's still about ten more of us to take his place."

"But no one can replace you, Jack." Crutchie said quietly. Jack smiled and pulled him into a tight hug, which he was reluctant to release. "I'll miss ya, Jack. We all will."

"I know." Jack smiled, "But I'll write an' I'll be home before ya know it." Crutchie smiled but Jack knew him. He wanted Jack to win. All the newsies did. But the truth was, Jack knew he wasn't. He knew he probably wouldn't even make it to the top 15 let alone the Elite. But the newsboys can hope all they want. They still were gonna have money in their pockets.

With one last hug goodbye, Jack stepped into the carriage and waved goodbye to his family as he rode off towards the train yards. He used the time to collect his thoughts, but it seemed like he hadn't even started by the time the carriage came to a stop and an official for the contest was ushering him onto the train. Jack was escorted to a first class seat, a privilege any newsie would've been amazed to earn. But it just made Jack feel more home sick.

"Well, if it isn't Jack Kelly himself!" A familiar voice called from a few rows behind him.

He turned and a smile appeared on his face as he saw the face of none other than Spot Conlon. "Spot Conlon," Jack called back, "Well ain't this a small world?"

"Oh you know it!" Spot stood and walked forward to sit in the row facing Jack, "How the hell did those Manhattan newsies ever get you to even apply for this?" Jack shrugged in response and leaned back in his seats. "Damn, those boys are more convincin' than I thought."

"Hey, you heard the rules." Jack scolded jokingly.

"Oh yeah." Spot remembered, "'No cursing whatsoever will be permitted in the castle'"

"'Especially in the presence of the princess Katherine.'" Jack finished in an equally mocking tone. The two boys shared a laugh. "So who's the third party on our journey this evening?"

Spot jerked his head towards a fella sitting a few rows in front of them. Jack could see he had perfectly trimmed raven black hair and slightly tanned skin. "Name's Eric Sampson. One of the two Ones to make it into the Selection. Thinks he's a big shot cause of it." Jack snorted. Typical behavior of a One. Spot smirked at him and gave a small laugh. Jack laughed in response. _Maybe Spot will make this whole thing easier. _Jack thought quietly to himself.

An hour or two later, the boys arrived at the castle. Most of the contestants were already there. They were given three butlers each and were promptly escorted to their rooms. At breakfast the next morning, they would be introduced to their teacher and the princess. All the selected's rooms were along the same length of hallway. But Jack couldn't get over how enormous this castle was. He was surprised the princess and her family didn't get lost in here every time they went down for breakfast. Jack found it a stroke of luck when his room was placed right across the hall from Spot Conlon.

After a warm shower (the newsies had to get one of these), Jack was changed into his night clothes and left to rest. Jack sat on the goose down bed and something didn't feel right. It was all too much. The quietness of the castle, the luxury of the rooms and the feeling of being truly alone in the world. He wanted to have the noise of the city that lulled him to sleep every night back home. He wanted the newsboys who were always there for him in his time of need. Thinking of the newsies and home, Jack's chest suddenly got tighter. It felt as if his lungs were getting smaller and couldn't take in any air. Jack took deep breaths but it didn't help. He dashed over and threw open the window, leading onto a small balcony. The air that rushed in didn't help either.

Suddenly, he couldn't take it.

He threw open his bedroom door and rushed down the hall. Running down the grand staircase, he headed straight for the door that he had been told leads to the garden. Just before he reached the door handle, two guards grabbed his arms and pulled him back. "Let me go! I need some air." Jack pleaded, struggling against their grasp.

"Not permitted at this time." One guard responded in a monotone voice.

"Just let me go!" Jack repeated, struggling even more.

The guards started dragging him to the staircase when a new voice called out, "Let him go." The guards immediately stopped in their tracks and released their hold on Jack. Even through his lungs burning, Jack managed to look up to see who his savior was. When he set eyes on her though, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Standing in front of him in a simple day gown made of lavender satin, auburn hair curled perfectly with a beauty that took Jack's breath away was none other than… princess Katherine Pulitzer.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? Had to leave you guys on a little cliffhanger! Just know that I will be updating as soon as possible and that after we meet Katherine, we'll see more chapters and parts in her POV so… have fun looking forward to that!<strong>

**Anyways, R&R please! Reviews are serious confidence boosters!**

**Quote of the Day: The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them –Ernest Hemingway**

**Song Suggestion: Hey Princess –Allstar Weekend (one of my fave bands from when I was younger. Haven't listened to them in years)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! Oh before I forget, **_**Izzy **_**asked for an explanation of the whole Six, Five, etc thing. So here's the deal. In the book (and in this) it's a caste system. There are eight castes. The bigger the number, the poorer you are. So Jack and the newsboys are Sixes so that means they're not dirt poor, but they ain't livin' too fancy either. Spot is a Five so he's a little bit richer than Jack and his newsies but is still not living fancy. The Ones are the richest and the Eights are the poorest. So, you can kinda see where everyone's placed at that.**

**So, there's your explanation **_**Izzy **_**and for the rest of you, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jack couldn't believe his eyes. Katherine Pulitzer. The one he wasn't even supposed to see until the next morning. But here she was, coming to his rescue. The burning in his lungs increased and he doubled over, trying to take in any air. He heard Katherine's dainty footsteps rush past him and he felt the cool air of the outside world. Without a word, he dashed out the open door and down the garden path. He collapsed to the ground but he could finally breathe. He could hear footsteps behind him but he ignored them, taking in all the air his lungs could take. Suddenly, he felt small hands grasp his arm. "Here" Katherine said, "Let me help you up."<p>

No matter how rude it seemed, Jack jerked his arm back from her and stood up on his own. "I don't need your help." He muttered so only she could hear.

Katherine turned to the guards, "Can you give us a moment?" She asked sweetly.

"Princess…" One guard started but she cut him off.

"That's an order." She said sternly. The two guards nodded and went back into the castle. Her doe brown eyes turned back on Jack with concern etched in her features. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He spat, running a hand through his hair.

"You weren't a few seconds ago." Katherine retorted, crossing her arms over her chest, "I know a panic attack when I see one. And I know how it feels." He looked at her skeptically. No way this princess who has lived in privilege her entire life has seen a panic attack let alone had one. "I'm serious. You think I haven't felt choked by all this before?" She motioned to the castle and her dress. "Because I have. It gets hard sometimes."

"Oh yeah." Jack scoffed, "I bet it's so hard eating a feast and sleeping on goose down every night while some of us are starvin' to death and can barely afford a section of floor to sleep on."

He turned to go back to the castle when he felt her hand grab his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. He internally groaned. This is not something he wanted to deal with tonight. Or ever. He turned back to her. "What's your name?" She asked innocently.

"Jack Kelly." He answered quietly.

She looked at him for a moment. "You're that Six that got selected aren't you?" He nodded. She laughed a little as she released his wrists.

"What?"

"You're a lower caste. Yet you seem to hate it here." She explained, "Everyone else in your shoes would've been already loving this place."

"Well, I'm not everyone else." Jack responded.

"Obviously." She retorted. He shot her a sharp look and she held her hands up in defeat. "Hey I just call them like I see them." Jack rolled his eyes but she continued, "So if you don't want to be here, as I'm guessing you don't by the way you're acting, why are you?"

Jack sighed. Did he really want to spill his guts to a girl? A princess for that matter. He decided it was best just to give her what she wanted, "I need to provide for my newsies. They needs the money this contest will send them."

"But doesn't the money go to your family?" Katherine questioned, "What about them? Your father, mother, siblings?"

"I don't got any of that." Jack told her. "My ma and older sister died of disease when I was nine. My father went into a depression. By the time I was eleven, he was wastin' away like a man in his 90's. He died that year. I had to provide for myself so I became a newsie. Now I'm the best of the best when it comes to hawkin' papes. So, bottom line. Them boys are my family."

Katherine placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." She said quietly. "I can't imagine what that would've been like."

"Especially when you live in a castle for Christ's sake." Jack muttered.

Katherine sighed. She wasn't getting anywhere with this boy. She decided he needed his space. Removing her hand, she walked back to the door to the castle. "Mr. Kelly is allowed to use this space whenever he requires it. Even if I'm not with him." She told the guards. "Don't try to stop him from going out there or you'll be the newest Eight."

"Yes, your majesty." One guard replied.

Jack turned to the princess in shock. Had she really just threatened a guard so that he could break a rule of the contest? The rules had stated that the only time a selected could go into the royal garden was if princess Katherine or queen Alice was with him. That he would be disqualified if they disobeyed that rule. The royal garden was the pride of the princess and the queen. They didn't want anyone going in there unless accompanied by one of the two. But Katherine turned to him a smiled, her doe brown eyes sparkling in the moonlight. With the light from the castle behind her, she looked even more beautiful. The light cast an angelic glow around her, making her smile even brighter. "Goodnight, Mr. Kelly." She spoke, bringing him out of his trance, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, princess Katherine." He said quietly. Without another word, she turned and walked back into the castle, leaving Jack there to collect his thoughts on this intriguing princess. All that he could process was that she was definitely not like any other girl he's ever met. And not just because she was a princess.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jack woke up at the crack of dawn out of force of habit. His eyes opened to see the sunlight slowly filtering into his room. He looked around the lavish room, still missing the sounds of the newsies sleeping (and some snoring) and getting any extra moments of sleep they could before the bell rang. It was almost as if he expected that bell to ring. But it didn't. It was then that he realized he didn't have to get up until he was called down. And that was still about an hour away. He laid on his pillow and replayed the events of the night before in his head.<p>

He had met the princess. The one who he was supposed to be competing for. He didn't even truly want the crown. All he wanted was the money for the newsies. He knew that by now, the newsies would all be up and paying for their papers, ready to hawk the day's headlines. But here he was, getting over an hour of extra sleep in a posh bedroom fit for a prince. Yet all he could think about was how the princess acted totally different from what he expected. He came here thinking she was gonna be some spoiled brat looking for the most handsome guy out of the 25 to be her prince. But she was completely different. She saved him from his panic attack. She had given him permission to break the rules of the contest. She had… looked like an angel in those moments.

That was the image that stuck in his head. He hadn't noticed it because he was too busy blaming her for being something she wasn't, but the moonlight had made her look all the more beautiful. It bathed her in an angelic glow that made her auburn hair shine and doe brown eyes sparkle. Suddenly, he couldn't hold back. Jack threw off the blankets and dashed over to the desk he was given. Opening the drawers, he found a pencil and a pad of paper. He started drawing in rapid strokes. Every detail about Katherine came back to him from memory and transferred itself onto the page.

He had just finished the sketch when he heard a knock on the door. He quickly hid the picture in a drawer. He had just gotten here, he didn't want to leave already for breaking a rule. "Come in." He called. The door opened and his three butlers entered. "Hello, boys."

"Good morning, Mr. Kelly." One, named Nathaniel with dark brown close-cropped hair and almost black eyes in his early 30's, greeted. The other two were James, a man in his mid-20's with shaggy blonde hair with sapphire eyes, and William with storm grey eyes and slicked back dirty blonde hair in his late 20's. All three were already becoming friends of his.

"Are you ready to meet the princess?" William asked.

"I think so." Jack smirked. Oh how little they truly knew. After a shower, they dressed him in a fancier version of his usual outfit. It was grey slacks with a light blue satin, _Satin of all things! The newsies would love this. _Jack thought to himself, button up. He of course, immediately rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. The finishing touch was a black vest over the shirt.

James held the door open for him as Jack left the room. Jack nodded his thanks and started down the hallway. He met Spot on the way, wearing a similar outfit just with a red shirt and grey vest with the vest opened instead of buttoned up like Jack's. Spot was walking with another selected. The boy was probably around 19 and had faded red hair with emerald eyes and a dusting of freckles over his nose. Spot introduced him as Samuel McCarthy, a Three. He seemed nice enough but also seemed really determined to win. So Jack figured he would desert him if he got in the way of the crown.

The boys were led to the dining room. A glittering crystal chandelier hung over an enormous table laid out with more plates than Jack could count laden with more food than an army could eat. "I could get used to this." Spot commented beside him. Jack had to agree with him.

Each place at the table had a place card on the plate, bearing a contestant's name. At the head of the table, three velvet chairs sat. The king's on the left, the queen's in the middle and the princess' on the right. Most of the boys had already arrived for breakfast, including Eric Sampson. Jack could now see he had striking ice blue eyes and chiseled features. _Yep. Major competition. _Jack thought. He was sitting at the place right next to the king's chair. Jack figured it was a major honor to sit next to either the king or the princess. Jack, Spot and Samuel started looking. Samuel was few chairs in front of him and he suddenly said, "Hey Jack. Check out who gets to sit next to the princess."

Jack walked up to where he was and read the name on the place card. _Jack Kelly. _"Seriously?" Jack gaped. What was the universe doing to him?

Spot clapped him on the back and Jack could swear that Eric started scowling at him when he sat down. Spot was placed right next to him, so he guessed that was a slight upside. Samuel was placed a little while down on the other side, but that was okay. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal the royal family, king Joseph, queen Alice and princess Katherine, and a man probably in his late 30's with trimmed brunette hair and hazel eyes. He introduced himself as Richard Axewell, the teacher the boys were being provided with.

"Now, the princess will be introduced to each of you individually." He told them, "So while you eat, she will be calling you to those seats over there," He motioned to the other side of the room where two chairs sat next to the window. "and you will each have a few minutes to answer whatever questions she has for you right now."

The boys nodded and Alice and Joe took their seats at the head of the table while Katherine walked over and sat in one of the seats by the window. She called the first boy up, a blonde Two named Edward Cutler. The rest of the boys started eating. Jack couldn't believe this food. Usually he could barely afford a can of beans but there were pastries, omelets, sausages, everything he'd ever wanted. He wished the newsies could be here to try some of this. Racer would've flipped out when he tasted the strawberry tarts. He was so invested in his food, that he barely heard Katherine call his name. He stood and walked on shaking legs up to the chairs. Taking a seat, Katherine said, "Hello Jack." He smiled and greeted back, taking in the fact that her sunset orange day dress perfectly complimented her auburn curls and soft brown eyes. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better than last night definitely." Jack said and she let out a laugh.

"That's good." She said, "Look, Jack. Just because I have to do this competition, doesn't mean I wanted to." He looked at her curiously, "I never wanted to have this Selection. I'd much rather just find someone on my own. But my father wouldn't have that. So I understand why you don't like it."

"Well, we're all forced to do things sometimes." Jack responded. She gave him a curious glance. "Once or twice, I was forced to give up some of my things to help the other boys."

"That's not being forced to do anything." Katherine corrected, "That's you being amazing to someone you care about. Which I find very sweet." He smiled his thanks and she gently grasped his hand. He suddenly felt these little tingles run up his arm at the simple touch. "Jack, you're the first boy who ever spoke the truth to me. I like that, but you don't like it here. So, if neither one of us wants to be here, can we at least try to be friends?"

Jack squeezed her hand a little tighter. "I'd like that."

"Good." Standing up, she gently pulled him to his feet, "I made you the last boy since we'd already met."

A wave of guilt washed over Jack. "Yeah. About that," He started sheepishly, "I have to apologize about last night. I wasn't exactly the nicest guy so if I offended you in…"

"Jack," She cut him off, laughing slightly, "you don't have to apologize. I already told you. You're the first boy to truly speak his mind to me. Most other boys would've just said anything to please me."

"Well, I told you that I'm not most boys." Jack responded, smirking.

"And that's why I already like you." Katherine smiled. "Now go eat. I'll be there in a minute. I have to talk to some of the boys." Jack nodded and turned to walk back to his seat. He didn't let her hand go until she was an arm's length away. Finally, he sat back down in his seat. Spot elbowed him slightly with a playful smirk on his face. Obviously he had watched the whole thing.

Katherine called about six of the boys up again. A Two, two Four's, two Three's, and a Five. Luckily Jack and Spot were not among them. She led them out the door and the rest of the boys continued with their food. Katherine returned but without the boys. She didn't say a word about it to Jack but just smiled at him and started her breakfast. The boys were released for the day and the six boys were nowhere to be seen. Finally, Jack connected the dots.

Katherine had made her first eliminations. The competition was now down to 19 boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. It's up. I feel accomplished. Now, I'm going to watch that promotional tour video Newsies posted for the hundredth time. Goodnight to you all and see you next time! R&amp;R please!<strong>

**Quote of the Day: I succeeded by saying what everyone else is thinking –Joan Rivers**

**Song Suggestion: You Are Not Alone –Michael Jackson**


	4. Important! Must read!

**Hey fansies! I know you're probably mad that this isn't a new chapter, but I have some important news. **

**As Thanksgiving passes, I'm going to pause all three of my in progress stories (Selected, Ripped Apart, Introducing Fanfiction) so that I can write and publish my Christmas story for Newsies. I know it's a little early, but I like to get at least one Christmas story in so that others get in the holiday spirit! So, I'm so sorry but until my Newsies Christmas story is finished, all three of these stories will be put on hold. But the minute I'm done with it, I'll be back to them. **

**All in all, thanks so much for dealing with my craziness! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey all you fansies! Merry Christmas! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and this is my Christmas present to you! A new chapter! I'm currently sitting all snuggly warm in my Hogwarts sweatpants and Newsies hoodie typing away when I should be getting some actual sleep. Eh. The funny thing is, I actually thought of the idea for this story while I was watching a couple Hallmark Christmas movies with my mom. I'm a sucker for a fluffy holiday romance, get over it. So, I actually got the idea for this while watching two movies, Let It Snow and A Royal Christmas. I seriously recommend both as they are so adorable. **

**Anyways, I hope you all like this and hope you all had an awesome Christmas!**

* * *

><p>Jack couldn't believe he could be this bored. He wanted to throw himself out the window just to get out of there. Outside, the autumn sun was shining bright. The leaves on the trees were starting to change and the weather was perfectly cool. It was the perfect day and he was stuck inside this room listening to Mr. Axewell drone on and on about the history of New York. He should be listening. As an orphan newsie, he never received a full or proper education. He should be learning while he can. But he couldn't find it in himself to care. There was not a single part of him that could possibly care how New York was founded and how it got to where it is today. Mainly because all he was concerned with at the moment was a certain princess.<p>

Katherine had occupied his thoughts since she and him had decided to be friends all of six days ago. He couldn't believe how unique this princess was. From the pictures they print of her in the papers he hawks, he brought her up to be this spoiled princess that would probably go insane after two minutes in his life, but that wasn't her. She didn't want this life. She wanted to see the world around her. And though she was beautiful, it's like she didn't even try. Her beauty came naturally to her and she didn't flaunt it like the girls he'd known back home. There was something about her that kept drawing him back like a fly to honey.

When Mr. Axewell finally released the class, Jack could not have been happier. He gathered his things and practically ran out of the room with Spot. "Okay. I think I got an extra hour of sleep in that class." Spot commented as they started up the staircase with the other selected not far behind.

"Yeah. I could hear you snoring." Jack joked. Spot laughed with him and shoved him a little. As soon as the boys' feet hit the top of the staircase, Nathaniel, James, and William were waiting for them with sly smiles on their faces. "What's goin' on with you three? The smiles are starting to creep me out." Without answering, William handed him a folded piece of paper with his name on the front. Jack took it with a curious glance to the three. Unfolding it, he saw one line written in elegant cursive,

_After your lessons, meet me in the garden. –Katherine_

"Nice going!" Spot smiled and clapped him on the back. "You's already on her good side." Jack laughed but didn't respond. The other selected started murmuring around him and he could feel Eric's icy cold glare without seeing it. This was another part of the competition. Katherine had the right to send for any selected to have a private date at any time. They could do whatever she wanted and it didn't even matter. Surprisingly, Jack was the first one to receive a note. For some reason, the thought made a goofy smile appear on his face.

Handing his bag to Nathaniel to take to his room, he dashed back down the stairs. He couldn't help but send a smug smirk to Eric on his way down. When he made it to the garden, he saw Katherine sitting on the same bench where they had met that first night. She was dressed in a simple gown on royal purple which made her auburn hair and brown eyes seem brighter in the afternoon sun. Those same eyes were currently darting across the pages of a leather bound journal decorated with the Celtic knot. Her delicate hand were flying across the page writing furiously. He slowly approached her, drinking in every detail so that he could sketch her in this position later. "What'cha' writin', Ace?" He asked her.

She jumped slightly and snapped the book close. "Ace?" She repeated.

He shrugged as he took a spot next to her. "Every deck of cards has a queen, you're about to become queen…" He shrugged again, slightly trailing off, "I guess I just wanted to give you a nickname like I give my boys back home."

"I like it." She smiled. Jack swears that her smile could light up the world, the way it brightens all her features in a split second.

"You never answered my question." He pointed out, "What'cha' writin'?"

"That's none of your business." She answered, biting her bottom lip slightly.

"So even a princess has secrets." Jack said sarcastically. She laughed and he couldn't help but join her. "Tell me another one of your secrets."

She sighed and became suddenly invested in the breeze blowing through the leaves of a tree in the castle fields. "I wish I could be a normal girl." She said quietly.

Jack hesitated a moment. It was such a simple statement, yet it was one of her deepest longings. He could see it sparkling in her eyes. "I hate to break it to you but that ain't exactly a secret with me." She let out a small laugh, still not meeting his eyes. He could see the suffering behind the laugh. She truly didn't want any of this. If she had it her way, she would be a normal girl, a working girl even. But that was not her life. And he couldn't stand her feeling choked and tortured by this life she didn't ask for. He smirked as an idea came to him, "I have an idea that I'm sure you'll love." Katherine finally looked at him, curiosity getting the better of her. "Ask one of your maids to borrow a peasant dress. Go get changed an' meet me at the stables." She shot him a skeptical glance. "Just trust me, Ace."

She sighed and stood, rushing back into the castle to do as he asked. Jack ran to the servants' quarters and found a stable boy. The stable boy agreed to get two horses ready and Jack borrowed a cloak from a maid. When he got back to the stables to find two horses saddled and ready, he only had a few seconds to spare before Katherine came out. Somehow, he found her even more beautiful dressed in something other than gowns. Her peasant dress was truly simple. It had a white top where the sleeves came down to her elbows and poofed out slightly before tightening just above her elbows. The white cut off at her waist where the dress turned into a brown skirt that went down to her ankles so that he could see her work boots covering her feet. "So where are we going?" She asked when she saw the horses, bringing him out of his trance.

He regained his composure enough to shoot her a cocky grin. "Just put this on an' follow me." He handed her the cloak and hopped onto one of the horses. As she draped the cloak over her shoulders and hopped onto her own horse, she raised an eyebrow at him, "Believe it or not, horses are a good way of gettin' out of trouble on the streets. Much faster than runnin'."

She laughed slightly. He kicked his horse and it started trotting down to the gates of the palace, Katherine close behind. She nodded at the guards and they opened they opened the gates for them. The ride was silent, except for the occasional, "Where are we going?" from Katherine. He simply smirked at her and kept silent. Finally, they made it to the outskirts of the town and he stopped his horse. Jumping off, Katherine followed his lead and dismounted her horse. After tying the horses to a nearby tree, Jack approached Katherine. Reaching behind her head, he pulled the hood of her cloak over her hair, covering her face from view. "You's gonna need to keep that there." He told her. "I am going to treat you to a day in the life of a normal girl."

Katherine's face burst into a huge smile and she clapped her hands in glee. Jack laughed at her antics and offered her his hand. She gratefully took it, lacing their fingers together and letting him lead her into the small town. The town itself reminded Jack so much of his Manhattan home. Buildings on every side of the street, carriages rushing up and down the street, kids and adults alike rushing all over on their way to work or for the privileged children, school. Jack suddenly felt a wave of homesickness wash over him. Katherine must've noticed this because she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm fine." He answered. She gave him a look that told him she knew he was lying. "It's just… this place reminds me so much of home."

Her gaze softened and she gave his fingers a slight squeeze. "I know it must be hard being away from your boys."

"Yeah." A little way's in front of him, a boy, no more than nine or ten, was shouting the day's headline. Jack sighed. That kid came at the exact wrong moment. Katherine followed his gaze and was suddenly grateful she brought some money with her. Releasing Jack's hand, she rushed over to the boy and placed a nickel in his hand. The boy thanked her before handing her the paper. She smiled and waved to the boy and returned to Jack. He chuckled when he saw the paper in her hands. "You're somethin' else. You know that, Ace?"

"Is that good?" She asked as they continued on their way.

"Definitely." He told her quietly. The slight pink tint forming on her cheeks did not go unnoticed by Jack and his smirk only grew at the sight. The pair turned a corner and found a street with peddlers covering every spot on the street. "This is where life happens."

Katherine took in every sight in front of her. Jack could see her eyes taking in all the little details of the street. She turned to him with curiosity and excitement gleaming in her eyes. "Where do we start?" Jack laughed and took her hand again, leading her down one side of the street.

Jack couldn't help but notice how much fun she seemed to be having stopping at every booth that seemed interesting to her. For him, the crowded streets, the peddlers, everything, had become routine to him. And he had become a part of the routine. But for Katherine, this was all new. She had been locked behind the palace walls all her life. She was a prisoner in her own home. In one swift gesture, he had stolen her away from her prison and showed her the world as she had always wanted to see it. As a normal girl. Today, she wasn't a princess, she wasn't even royal. She was just… Katherine, a normal girl walking the streets with probably the sweetest boy imaginable. She couldn't thank him enough for this one day.

Her eyes drifted over every stall on the street. Suddenly, her eyes stopped on one item. It was a simple, handmade bracelet. It was multiple colors of string braided together with one glass bead in the middle. There were multiple different color combinations and different beads and even necklaces and hair ties of the same design. Each bead had a letter in the center. All the letters were there. A-Z. The stall was held by a little girl, supervised by what she guessed was her mother. Katherine could see the little girl hard at work on more pieces, her pigtail braids tied in with the very hair ties she was selling. She approached the girl and asked, "How much?"

The girl's eyes brightened at the sight of a potential costumer. "Um… two cents for the bracelets and necklaces, and four for the hair ties." She answered sweetly.

Katherine pulled out her coin purse. "I'll take a bracelet and a hair tie." She said, counting out six cents. "The hair tie I'd like a K and for the bracelet…" She looked back at Jack who was watching her with a smile on his face, "I'd like a J." The girl followed her gaze and giggled at the sight.

The little girl handed her the bracelet and hair tie before taking her money and putting it in a tin box. "What's his name?" She asked with a small smile.

Katherine blushed slightly, "His name is Jack." She answered, "And I'm Katherine."

"I'm Rebecca." The girl chirped and stuck out a hand. Katherine gently took it and shook the small girl's hand. Suddenly, Rebecca eyed her curiously, "Wait. Katherine. That's the name of the…" She gasped as realization came over her.

"Yes." Katherine laughed, "I'm that Katherine. But that has to be our little secret, okay?" Rebecca nodded vigorously with a huge smile. She made the 'my lips are sealed' gesture across her lips and turned the key to lock her lips. Katherine pulled the girl into a tight hug. Waving goodbye, Katherine let Jack lead her back to the horses.

* * *

><p>Once Katherine and Jack had arrived back at the castle, the sun was setting on the horizon. As soon as Jack dismounted his horse, Katherine tackled him in a hug. After a moment of shock, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Somehow, Katherine felt at home in Jack's arms, like she belonged there. She liked the feeling more than she could say. "I can't thank you enough for this." She whispered in his ear, sending chills down his spine. Much to his disappointment, she released her hold on him. "This was the best day ever. And I'll always have something to remember it." She held up her wrist that had the J bracelet she bought wrapped around it.<p>

"I'm glad." Jack laughed, taking her hand in his. "Everyone deserves a day off."

"Well, I hope we can do it again." Katherine said shyly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Jack took a chance. He brought her hand up to his face and placed a small kiss on her knuckles. Katherine captured her bottom lip in her teeth at the gesture. "Me too, Ace." He said quietly. And for him, looking at her in the fading sunlight, there could not have been a more truthful statement in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. For some reason, I absolutely love this chapter! I can't get enough of writing fluffy little adorable things like this. The real question is, did you guys like it? Cause I have got some great ideas for this story but I'm not gonna continue it if you guys don't like it. So, please, please, PLEASE R&amp;R! I love hearing from you guys! <strong>

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it and Merry (very late) Christmas!**

**Quote of the Day: Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind. And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind –William Shakespeare (A Midsummer Night's Dream)**

**Song Suggestion: Something About The Sunshine –Anna Margret **


End file.
